


酒后

by Joyce323



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, 侠盗猎车手5
Genre: GTA, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyce323/pseuds/Joyce323
Summary: 费蓝德医生说，酒不是什么好东西。不过费蓝德医生说过的屁话多了去了，麦可原本把这句和其他的放在一起，权当作是自己花钱买来的垃圾。如果他有个日记本，如果他足够自律去写日记的话，他大概会在今天的日记本上写下这样的话，酒和心理医生都不是好东西。尽管这个故事和费蓝德并没有关系。嘿，但那又有什么关系呢？
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Michael De Santa
Kudos: 9





	酒后

**Author's Note:**

> 还没开上车………………最近我开车越来越容易熄火了。。。  
> 因为不知道什么时候还会写，所以先发。

富兰克林把吉米送到下车点时，洛圣都的月亮已经快掉到底。他们先在酒吧喝了会儿小酒，又去脱衣舞会所连看了三场表演。

“蓝宝儿扭屁股的样子真够骚。”吉米说。

富兰克林附和他。

但实际上富兰克林·克林顿在想，要不是和你一起出来，蓝宝儿那骚货说不定已经在老子的车上扭屁股了，要么是已经在她家的大床上扭屁股……他回味起蓝宝儿杰出的口技和饱满的奶子，忍不住想咽口水。

但要是对着吉米咽口水，实在太倒胃口了。还容易被误会自己爱过分丰满的类型。

他决定换换思维。

“伙计，你爸……”

“别哪壶不开提哪壶，我是真不想和那渣滓往来。”吉米烦躁地抱怨，“喂，你可得有点朋友义气，别把我现在的地址给那家伙啊。我和我妈、还有崔西好不容易搬出来……”

“得，我可是先认识的你爸，真讲义气是不是还该算算先来后到？像你先看了茱丽叶跳舞，现在再说蓝宝儿扭屁股骚，也没见你把钱扔给蓝宝儿啊。”

“靠，兄弟，你这比方不对啊！”

听吉米一说，富兰克林是感觉到不对味，茱丽叶那婊子皮肤是粗糙了点，但奶够大够挺，和麦可·迪圣塔怎么能相提并论，蓝宝儿和吉米更不是一回事，但吉米的重点显然也不是这里，“我跟脱衣舞娘也不讲什么义气啊，再说这不是钱没带够，在茱丽叶场上扔多了，蓝宝儿出来跳的时候没钱了吗？”

“……你他妈没钱早说啊！我借你点？”

“去，我他妈的有钱花，就是没带够现钞，”吉米推开他，似乎更在乎刚才的话题，又想到个反驳理由，“比起先来后到，也该是我先！你敢说你当初找上门来不是因为我的车？听你老板介绍的车主是我吧，不是我爸吧？”

能把高利贷买车被讨债说得这么清新脱俗，也不愧是吉大了。

富兰克林摊手：“但我当时上你家门，对你和你那风骚妹妹是只闻其声不见其人，最先亲密接触的还是你爸……的枪。”

那会儿麦可拿枪顶着他脖子，逼着他把车开进店里，再跳下来对着那黑心肠老板西门一顿狠揍。富兰克林非但没怕他恨他，第一反应倒是，好尼玛的帅啊！

拳拳到肉、够快够狠的打击感让他确信，这就是他想干的大生意。他富兰克林·克林顿就是不想一辈子混在这小街区里搞不成气候的帮派，他想弄来一辈子花不完的钱，想挺胸抬肚走在大街上，想成为令有钱人闻风丧胆的“大人物”。

“老兄，你这表述真让人觉得你接触的不是我那混蛋老子手上的那把，而是他下面那把。”

“玩你的去吧！吉大，下次再约。”

——

趁着那么点酒意，富兰克林想，干脆顺便绕路去吉大决不想去的地方——他们家的大豪宅。

他上次来这时还是个一文不名、得和疯子阿姨同住一屋的小混混，只觉得有钱人真是会玩，房子够大，有游泳池还有网球场，方便了他寻地方摸进去偷车。蹑手蹑脚进去还听见吉米和崔西有够下流的争吵，再感叹一番有钱白人的精神生活倒也不比他们穷黑鬼好到哪儿去。

此刻这大房子静到吓人，可能是天太晚了，连洒扫的园丁佣人都没半个，喘气都能有回音。富兰克林没有偷偷摸摸的想法，他实在没必要了，好歹现在和麦可也算是同伙，进他家还需要隐藏吗？

推开那道彩玻璃门后还是没听到声音。

难道麦可出去了？总不能和他们在脱衣舞场地错个前后脚吧，那是去街上找野鸡了？富兰克林转着念头，记得麦可上次发消息说他新买了艘小海鲨，也可能趁夜去海上飙游艇了，这艘总不能再被吉米败了。

不过很快他就证伪了这些猜测。

客厅里电视开着。

“无能狂怒人，世界不需要你这种过气英雄！我要去地质危险的沼泽钻油井了！”

在这背景音里，富兰克林看到麦可睡在沙发上，桌上的威士忌空了，酒杯里还有一滴酒贴着杯壁滑不下来。

他的“人生导师”，穿着道貌岸然的浅蓝色西装三件套，酒气熏天，脚下的灰色皮鞋有一只蹬掉了。这重操旧业的前金盆洗手者，现今妻离子散，孤身一人住在偌大豪宅。

麦可翻了个身，那沙发纵宽敞，也只是个沙发，不比大床可供折腾，他一翻便摔了下来，但大约是喝得太多，这都没醒。又可能是梦见什么一时不愿醒的美梦，嘟囔着听不大清的字词，因富兰克林怀疑他那半句呢喃是“亚曼达”。

睡在地上不是什么健康的生活习惯，老崔说要随时准备去干一票大生意，麦可现在可千万不能着凉。否则如果他开飞机开着开着打个喷嚏，大家就要一块儿下海嗝屁了。

想到这儿，富兰克林推了他一把：“起来，要睡去你的大床上睡！”

“别闹，T……”麦可嘟哝着，他仍在醉乡中，却抓紧了方才俯下身子的富兰克林，叫他脱身不得。富兰克林也不是扭捏的人，不想再和这醉鬼浪费时间，索性一把将他抱起来，向卧室进发。

他靠上回潜入时的印象，没花什么功夫就把人送到床上，正犹豫是否要好事做到底替他把衣服换了，麦可突然抱住他，呢喃着：“别走……”

被这么紧紧抱住，富兰克林只觉心头没来由一热。身材火辣的前女友和他拥吻时也没有这般复杂的体验，更遑论洛圣都夜晚那些凑近看皮肤粗糙程度和老崔有得一拼的野鸡。麦可年纪不轻了，又不怎么注意保养，额头上有些皱纹，紧抱之下也能感受到他的小肚腩。但富兰克林也说不上为什么，也许是因为从初识以来就有的那么点孺慕情绪，麦可对他来说无疑是特别的。

年轻的黑人咽了口口水，鬼使神差地解开了他导师的皮带。


End file.
